


Furniture Shop Romance

by Sunday811



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunday811/pseuds/Sunday811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles fall for each other in a Furniture shop.<br/>Derek isn't good at decorating and falls for Stiles and makes him do it, after all, he works in the shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furniture Shop Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I was inspired to write and I was thinking of Sterek so I made this, tell how I did, be honest, its the only way I'll grow as an author. No beta on this fic, but I would like someone to if you'd like, just offer, I might accept.

The problem with being the “top” sales rep for a large locally owned company is that when a difficult customer comes in its up to you to get the sale. Now Stiles is great at his job and any of his coworkers or bosses could tell you that, not that being charismatic was easy for him, but his adhd did give him an advantage to see most of how customers would react and respond when you told them some of their options. It also helps that he is really good at guessing and can remember things that most people would forget. That is until one Derek Hale walks in. Now, working in retail you would figure that when someone goes into a shop that they have at least some idea of what they want, and in most cases, you’d be correct, but some people, like Derek, are just lost when it comes to furniture, clueless you might even say.

  
“Good afternoon sir, is there anything I can assist you with?” Stiles opens and all he gets in return is a glare that he feels would scare a wolf.

  
After about 10 minutes of standing watching, Stiles boss comes to him and says, “Go help him, he looks like a child lost in a forest, I’ll take care of the register.”

  
“I’ve tried but he just glares at me when I ask if I can help him.” Stiles replies.

  
“I’m going to glare at you if you don’t go help him.” His boss replied “Besides, the worst that glaring can do is give him wrinkles.”

  
“Diane, you don’t understand, he has eyebrows of doom, and he looks like I have insulted him by asking if I can help.” Stiles said.

 

“Go try again, what’s he going to do, growl at you?” Diane retorted.

  
“Fine, but if I make a sale, I get a raise.” Stiles replied and walked off.

  
Stiles started to make his way back over before he realized that he may be intimidated because he hasn’t really ever dealt with anyone as striking as his broody customer, nor has he ever had his brain go into the not appropriate for work zone before while at work so much because of a single customer. He seriously needs a break after this, and to hell with Diane if she says no, after all, he is their “top salesman”.

  
“Uh, hi, you asked if I needed help earlier.” The voice snapped him out of his thoughts; he hadn’t realized he has been staring. “Uh” was the only thing he could manage at first. “Uh, yeah sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?” Stiles stammered.  
“Yeah, I need stuff for my house, I just built it.” The customer said plainly.

  
Wow, really, I never could have guessed that you need stuff for your house since you’re in a furniture shop. Stiles thought to himself “Okay Mr. ?...”

  
“Derek, my name is Derek. Derek Hale” Derek said. “Okay, Mr. Hale, we have...” Stiles started. “You can call me Derek.” Derek interrupted, and Stiles noticed that Derek’s face had gone slightly red.

  
“Okay, Derek, we have several options, as you can see, is there anything in particular you are looking for?” Stiles asked. “I was looking at living room sets but I can’t find anything I might want, there are a few that I like the look of but they were too fluffy.” Derek answered. “Could you show me which ones, I may be able to find something less squishy?” Stiles said. “Yea... yeah, sure.” Derek answered fumbling with his words.

  
Derek showed Stiles which sets he sort of liked, one was tan suede that came with a two recliners, a love seat, a coffee table and two end tables. There was a set of black leather sofa, a love seat, a coffee table and two ottomans. The third was a set of black cloth that had a sofa, two recliners, two end tables, a coffee table, an ottoman and two table lamps.

  
“Which would you say you like the most?” Stiles asked. “The black cloth set.” Derek answered. “What don’t you like about it?” Stiles shot back. “It just seems off somehow.” Derek retorted. “Have you tried setting on it?” Stiles asked, trying to hide a smirk, he knew Derek hadn’t sat on it, he knows this because he’s barely taken his eyes off him since he walked in. “No” Derek dead paned. “You should just sit for a bit, try out each piece for a minute or two.” Stiles offered. Derek just glared at him as if he was asking him to kick a puppy. “In the mean time, I’ve got to start getting stuff ready for close.”

  
It took Derek another seven minutes to even set down, and Stiles knows this because he timed it, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. After another 30 minutes Stiles was finished cleaning up and Derek was still setting on one of the recliners, looking at him with an expression of someone who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, painfully embarrassed. He walked to Derek and stood for a minute hoping that he didn’t have to start the conversation, and after another few minutes, he realized that if he didn’t start talking he was going to rip his own hair out.

  
“So, how did it go?” Stiles asked with perhaps too much annoyance, but he didn’t care, it was almost an hour after closing and he wanted to go home, he wanted a large serving of curly fries. “I like it but I’m not sure.” Derek responded and simply walked out as if he had just come in to drop something off.

  
Diane walked over to Stiles and asked “Did he end up buying?” Stiles glared at her and hoped he did it half as well as Derek. “Anyway, go home, I’ll see you tomorrow bright and early.” Diane replied. Stiles made to open his mouth but Diane cut him off “Trust me, I hate the schedule too.”

  
Stiles made his way home, but not before he stopped and got himself a double cheeseburger deluxe with a large curly fry, and his dad a salad, he just had to be sure not to let his dad see, or he’d get the hurt puppy eyes that his dad always gave him when he ate the good stuff around him.

  
Once home Stiles took a shower and collapsed on his bed in sexual frustration from his day of staring at Derek McBroody’s large but defined everything. He was so very grateful his dad had to work the night shift this week. He ended up falling asleep to his imagination of how Derek’s muscles would feel under his hands.

  
Stiles’ alarm went off at 6:30 and he swore to himself, partially regretting ever getting a job in retail, he could only imagine having a job that gave him steady hours and decent pay. But either way, he had to get ready for his day, thankfully he only had to work 4 hours today, hell, he may even surprise his dad and make him breakfast when he got home later.

  
He made his way to the shop and thankfully, Diane was already there, looking like she’s not even touched by the early hours. “How do you do it, you look like you didn’t work the closing shift yesterday.” Stiles whined. “A lot of coffee and a nice long run do amazing things.” Diane replied jovially, which made Stiles glare at her even more. “Oh well, at least I only have a half today.” Stiles replied taunting Diane because she had to work 8 hours instead.

  
The first two hours passed and they had a few customers that knew exactly what they wanted and were in and out within a few minutes, so it was turning out to be a very boring Friday, That is until Derek hale walked back in.

  
“Welcome back, gonna make a decision today?” Stiles asked, not quite aware of what he was saying. “Maybe” was all he got in return, which caught him off guard. “Just ask if there is anything you need, I’ll make Diane run the register.” He said smirking over at his manager, who stuck her tongue out at him, which earned a chuckle from Derek.

  
“Do you have one like the black cloth one but taller?” Derek asked, interrupting Stiles train of thought that was heading directly south, straight to Derek’s jeans, well, not quite straight. At the realization of his own internal dialog Stiles face flushed into a deep blush, and when he say Derek smile his blush deepened. He looked over at Diane who wasn’t even trying to hide her laugh.

  
“A-actually, th-those can be adjusted.” Stiles stammered “Oh, that’s good, I think I might get that.” Derek replied. Now that Stiles thinks about it, Derek is a lot more direct today, he doesn’t seem off put anymore, he seems like he’s more comfortable around Stiles, and he thinks only himself because when Diane went to offer him their business card he kind of froze up like someone had approached him in a clown mask. Or is he even afraid of clowns, probably not, he could just punch it and knock it out or charm it with is amazing smile... and that’s where he needs to stop thinking about Derek and his gorgeous body parts.

  
“Stiles, would you mind helping me pick out stuff for my bedroom too?” Derek asked. “How do you know my name?” Stiles replied freaking out a bit. Derek looked like he can’t decide if it’s a joke or not. “You’re wearing a name tag.” Derek replied thinking he’d like to kiss Stiles to try to make him calm down, but realizes that it would probably just make him freak out more. Even so, he still wants to kiss him.

  
“Sure, what do you have in mind for your bedroom?” Stiles asks. “Preferably a bed and some place to put clothes.” Derek states as if it’s a genuine answer, and Stiles should already know this. “No, you are not allowed to be better at sarcasm than I am.” Stiles replies, looking genuinely hurt. But all he receives in return is a smirk. “Okay, let me be more specific, what kind of bed, what kind of table/dresser space are you wanting?” Stiles asks, waving his hands around like he’s lost control of them. “No idea, I don’t care what wood they’re made of; mostly just what it looks like. Can you help me pick, you’re better at this than I am?” Derek asks “It’s your bedroom, in your house.” Stiles dead pans. Derek walks over to Stiles, more of a prowl if he thinks about it, especially with the way his shoulders roll with each step he takes. He makes his way to stiles looking like an apex predator; he leans in so he can whisper in Stiles ear. “It is my house but if you come over I want you to like what’s in it, to feel comfortable.” Derek whispers, just barely audible to even Stiles, who he’s whispering it to. Stiles feels his face get extremely hot as he blushes and he as a sudden (not that sudden if Stiles is going to be honest with himself) urge to step in and kiss Derek and not let go until he’s about to pass out from lack of oxygen. “W-wait, you w-wan-want m-me to come over to your house, and to pick out the furniture for your house?” Stiles says, barely able to make a coherent sentence. Derek leans in to whisper again. “Of course I do, I’ve wanted to meet you and get to know you ever since I saw you at your graduation a year ago, my sister graduated with you, you might know her, Cora Hale?” Derek says, like its the most obvious thing in the world. “Cora is your sister? Makes sense with your last names being the same and all, but why me?” Stiles asks, and he is having a really hard time trying to piece this together. “I could ask the same, considering you barely took your eyes off me yesterday.” Derek said with a smile that made him look like he was hungry, and Stiles would be the only thing to settle his appetite.

  
“If you two don’t kiss already I’m going to spray you with cold water.” Diane said bringing them both back to reality, making Derek blush a little, and making Stiles blush even harder. “Well, go on then.” Diane urged. And that was all it took before Derek stepped in and grabbed Stiles jaw, bringing him closer and kissing him, the kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, but just as Stiles figured out what was going on he had to pull away for lack of air.  
“ So, about the bedroom?” Derek jested. Stiles stared at him for a few seconds like he had a second head, and when he had finally caught his breath he jumped up, latched onto Derek, and kissed him, so deep that he didn’t even realize that someone else had come in the shop. He stayed like that until he heard someone clear their throats, and his heart dropped into his stomach when he realized that it was his dad, who had stopped by with a burger and curly fries. Stiles couldn’t decide if he was grateful his dad had thought of him and got him food, of horrified of what his dad would say when they were alone.

  
“You and I are going to have a talk later.” His dad demanded as he dropped the food on the counter and walked out.  
Stiles started hyperventilating and was about to have a panic attack when he felt Derek’s arms around him and whispers in his ear that it would be fine, that everything would work out.

  
Derek left Stiles his phone number and told him to call him whenever he could and stiles just laughed. “I’m going to be in so much trouble I don’t know if I’m going to have a phone for the next year.” With one last hug, Derek left and Stiles finished his shift.  
“Stiles, it will be fine, I’ve seen that look before, he’s just worried about you.” Diane said. “Sure.” Was all he said as he left. The entire way home Stiles felt like molten lava was churning in his stomach. It’s not that he’s afraid of his dad, he knows that he’d never hurt his Stiles, he’s more worried that he’s hurt his dad. He’s worried that he may have made damage today that he can’t repair. He pulled up to his house and saw his dad’s car parked in its spot just like any other day.

  
Stiles walks in and sees his dad setting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and when he hears Stiles enter he folds it up and sets it aside. “When?” was all he asked. Stiles gave him a confused look, like he didn’t understand the question. “When did you know?” the sheriff added. “Oh, that.” Stiles said, looking defeated. “I don’t know, always I guess.”

  
“Are you gay?” the sheriff asked. “No” stiles replied. “From what I saw in the shop, I don’t think you can say you’re strictly straight.” His dad says mulling over the situation. “I’m not straight” Stiles says, plainly. “What are you then?” his dad asks, starting to sound confused (?) no, concerned is more accurate. “I don’t know, I’m not straight because I find guys attractive, I’m not gay because I find girls attractive, I thought I was bi but I don’t know.” Stiles offered. “Oh, who do you want to be in a relationship with?” his dad asked, trying to help his son. “Until today, no one, I used to think Lydia but now that we’re friends, I don’t think of her like that anymore.” Stiles said. “What about that boy in the shop?” his dad asked. “A-actually, yeah” Stiles gave the most honest answer he could. “He’s too old for you.” His dad joked. “If you like him and he likes you, and if what I saw was any indication of the truth, that’s a yes, then go be happy. I’m not mad, I’m a little upset that you didn’t tell me before, but I just want you to be happy.”

  
“I didn’t tell you before because I still don’t know all of it yet, all I know is that I do like him, and he seems to like me.” Stiles said “I’d say you more than like him from what I saw earlier.” His dad said with a soft smile. “So you don’t care that your only son is going to enter a relationship with another man.” Stiles asked. “Like I said, I thinks he’s too old for you but if he makes you happy then I’ll deal with it. Just make sure he knows, I’m the sheriff and I’m not afraid to lock him up.” his dad said, lightly laughing as he finished speaking. “I love you dad.” Stiles said. “I love you too son.”

  
After about an hour and a half of just talking to his dad he decided to call Derek. He picked up after the second ring. “Well, how did it go with your dad?” he asked immediately. “About that, he wants to talk to you...”Stiles said and gave his dad the phone before Derek could respond “All I have to say is, I am the sheriff and if you hurt my son I will lock you up and throw away the key. I am still trying to understand everything my son told me but if you make him happy I approve, but I want to meet you in person before you even go on a date with my son.” The sheriff said with his ‘I am the sheriff and what I say goes’ voice.

  
“I can come over now, and we can be officially introduced so I can take Stiles out later because I still want him to help pick out furniture for my new house.” Derek offered and it took the sheriff all of two seconds to agree. “You can go ahead and hang up, I’ll be over shortly, and we can surprise Stiles.” Derek said. “Okay.” the sheriff said and proceeded to give Derek their address.

  
The sheriff hung up tossed his son back his phone, who barely caught it. “I’m going to take a quick shower, don’t go anywhere.” And with that, his dad left the room and Stiles sat down to watch some tv.

  
Thirty minutes later, his dad had already finished with his shower and was making coffee when there was a knock on the door; his dad walked over and answered it. “Come in.” his dad offered and in came Derek. “Why are you here?” Stiles asked. “Your dad asked to meet me before I took you on a date and since I wanted to finish shopping for furniture soon I figured today would be a good time to get it over with.” Derek said and the sheriff started asking a bunch of questions that Stiles would normally object to be this way he learned more about Derek. After an hour of this, it was getting close to one in the afternoon. “Well, I still think he’s too old for you but otherwise I approve.” the sheriff said, which made Stiles blush. “I’m going to go to bed now, if you do decide to go out, let me know when you’ll be back. Goodnight.” “’Night dad.” Stiles said. “Good night Mr. Stilinski.” Derek said.

  
“I know you work there but I think we should go and get more furniture.” Derek said, smiling softly. “Ugh, okay buy you’re buying me lunch.” Stiles said, determined to get more curly fries. “Okay, and the price doesn’t really matter on the furniture.” Derek informed him. “And I think we’ll be back before dinner, which I’m getting stuff and I’ll cook.” “Did I get the perfect guy?” Stiles joked as they left, and he sent his dad a text telling him what they were doing. “Pretty much.” Derek retorted with a grin as he shut the door.


End file.
